Militis
by Bellatrixxy713
Summary: A Slytherin!Harry with my own personal twists... Not good at summaries, sorry.. Slash, violence, drug use, and dark themes. enjoy xx :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This, being my first story, may not be the best price of work you've ever read. That doesn't mean that I don't have faith in it, it just means that I won't mind criticism. I actually welcome it :) Comments are incouraged!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any association with the Warner Bros.

If I did there would be rainbows everywhere. That being said, this is a slash fanfiction. For those of you who do not know what 'slash' means, lemme explain in a sentence and if you still don't understand message me and I'll explain. Okay. My definition: Dean and Castiel's profound bond.

No, but seriously. This contains gay lovin'. If you've got a problem with that then go read something else. For those who don't: enjoy :)

.

His footsteps echoed loudly, his pace quickening with the Potter's cottage now in view. He brushed aside his hair, now damp with perspiration, out of his eyes. Cursing himself for what seemed like hours he finally reached the enterence and flung the front gate open, causing it to crash loudly against the fence. He skipped the two steps that lead to the front door of the house and without hesitating, the man threw the door open with a force that would have been impressive, had the situation not transpired into something so grim. It only took a little less than a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness within and once it did his heart leaped to his throat as his eyes landed on the fallen body of his school rival, James Potter.

He froze in shock, momentarily wondering if he was wrong to feel a sensation of relief, but shoved the thought to the side and continued forward. Taking the stairs three at a time, he followed Lily's pleading voice to what he assumed to be the nursery. He had just reached the door frame when Lily let out an ear splitting shriek and a vibrant green light illuminated the room and Severus Snape watched in horror as his childhood friend and long time crush fell to the ground unmoving. The sound of blood rushing in his ears muffled out Voldemort's words as he spoke gleefully to the 16 month old sitting in his cot. If Voldemort had noticed Severus' presence he didn't act on it and pointed his thirteen and a half yew wand at the oblivious child. Snapping into action, Severus crossed the room just as another flash of light lit up the nursery.

Not even a moment later a wave of pure magic washed over Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean I can't take him? He's my god damn God son!" The angry voice of Sirius Black pierced through the still air of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.  
The distressed man paced lividly in front of the headmaster's desk, his face bright red from a mixture of guilt, grief, and fury. Bloody rat - disgusting, evil, manipulative, arse kissing, shitfaced rat. Merlin's balls! How did he not see it? How did he actually believe that snivelling bastard for one second?! He wanted slap himself for his stupidity, so he did.

"Sirius!" Remus gripped his hand firmly and gently took hold of his face and spoke sternly. "Don't."

"But... Peter.. he.. Why Remus?" Sirius looked up into the werewolf's eyes, his own filling with tears. Remus' eyes softened, "I wish I cold say I don't know..." He trailed off as Minerva released a gut wrenching sob and buried her face in Severus' shoulder. The young Potions Master stiffened and patted her back awkwardly, frantically working to keep his thoughts in order.

Lily + James = Harry - (Lily + James) = Harry ... Now, normally you would add Sirius, but since that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, a replacement would be needed.  
Harry - needs to stay hidden, preferably safe with a relative. Potter Family = dead. Evans family = Petunia. Ha! Not even Severus would wish that on his worst enemy.

So that leaves adoption, but it has to be someone that can pass as a relative of Harry's.

"Someone else could care for the boy, not his aunt. Not if you want the boy to make it to ten. A magical family." Severus supplied, causing Sirius to stop.

"Good! Yes!" He cleared his throat. " I agree with Snivellus." Severus shot him a glare.

Nodding slowly, considering the option, Dumbledore looked up at the dark haired Slytherin.

"Do you have any ideas on whom might take the boy? On such short notice, I doubt very many... but I suppose it's possible."

Shit. He looked around the room. Too old,... screaming virgin,.. mutt, werewolf,... Minerva's a no,... ginger,... might as well marry a plant... Severus swore, he shouldn't have said anything.

Crap, Albus' eyes were twinkling.

"Severus...?"

He huffed. "Fine."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and rolled his eyes, pausing at the serious expressions filling the room. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I think it's a great idea Padfoot." Remus looked down with an amused expression at his hysterical friend.

"It makes a lot of sense actually, especially given the fact that James and Severus have never got on." Molly spoke calmly, shooting a reassuring smile at Sirius.

"Harry will get on fine. Plus, we'll be allowed to visit, right?" The werewolf inquired. Severus nodded curtly. He would protect the boy - Harry - even if it meant having the mutt over for tea once a week. "Not for a few years, though. All this should die down by then and it would be fairly obvious if you started visiting suddenly." He spoke softly and everybody nodded in understanding.

"Wonderful, I'll get the papers." The headmaster stood up gracefully and skipped from the room, leaving behind a party of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chappie!

* * *

He padded quietly across the cherry stained wood to the window across from the now-sleeping toddler.

Gripping the thick ivory drapes, he shut them gently and tiptoed over to the cot. He smiled warmly, seeing the adorable sight inside. Severus never expected parenting to be quite this... heartwarming... delightful? He couldn't put it in words. Just the thought of this tiny person, completely dependent on his ability as a parent. Knowing that it's his responsibility to keep his son happy and safe. Teaching him the difference between right and wrong. Loving him unconditionally.

That was something Severus never really had.

A proper childhood.

Not that he didn't have any happy memories, he did. But, between keeping his mother happy and avoiding his sorry excuse of a father, Severus felt that something wasn't quite right.

That much was obvious when he met Lily and her family. And it continued to become more, and more, obvious as time went on.

Being Lily's best friend, Severus spent the majority of his time at the Evans', and witnessed many things that his family would never think to do. Such as; eating meals together, discussing their days, kissing, hugging. There was no yelling. Mr. Evans didn't even hit his wife! With the exception of Petunia, Lily's older sister, Severus wished for nothing more than a family like that. And now that he had a chance at making that dream reality, he was determined to make it happen.

His musings were interrupted when the wards alerted him of two guests exiting his Floo.

Silencing an exasperated sigh, he crossed the nursery and shut the door carefully behind him. If these 'visitors' woke Harry, there would be hell to pay.

Severus proceeded to stalk towards the small family room down the hall. Stopping at the entrance way, Severus watched as the men examined the room. The mutt sifted through the rows of books that lined the room. Picking up the odd ornament, examining it closely, before putting it back. Remus did some criticizing of his own. Staring at the chocolate brown hardwood, then at his shoes, then at the floor, then back at his shoes.

"You're allowed to look around," the werewolf yelped and Sirius dropped the photo he'd been holding.

Quirking his eyebrow at the pair, Severus moved forward. Smirking when Remus squirmed uncomfortably at the expectant look Severus gave him.

"I know it's not his birthday yet." Remus shifted awkwardly. Sirius picked up the photo from where he dropped it and put it back on the bookshelf, then moved next to Remus.

"On the contrary, his birthday is in May," At the confused looks Severus explained further, answering an unspoken questions. "He couldn't keep his actual birthday, obviously. So I changed it. His birthday is May 13, 1980. I chose May because it's not July," Sirius snorted. "and 31 backwards is 13. Not all that clever, but it works."

Severus sat elegantly in the seat closest to Harry's room and motioned for the other men to do the same. They did so hesitantly.

"What else did you change?"

"His name." Severus relaxed and snapped his fingers quietly. A house elf appeared instantly at his side.

"What can Mixxy be getting you, Master sir?" The eager elf squeaked, causing the men in the room to cringe.

"Some tea and biscuits would be lovely, thank you Mixxy." The elf nodded enthusiastically and disappeared without a sound. Naturally house elves couldn't announce their arrival or splitting with such a young master in the house. Severus sighed, he needed to speak with Minnie and see if there was another job Mixxy could be doing. Preferably a job that would put her energy to good use. Like gardening, or shopping. No, wait. Mixxy didn't have the best memory. Forget shopping, perhaps- the clearing of a throat caught his attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in thou-"

"You changed his name?!" Sirius choked on his breath and started to cough loudly.

Severus tensed immediately and sat up straight, staring venomously at the animagus, who stared back with just as much force.

The tension was cut by a loud wail coming from down the hall. Releasing an frustrated groan Severus got up and moved towards Harry's room.

Rushing towards the cot, Severus lifted the green eyed toddler into his arms and cuddles him to his chest. The Potions Master hushed him, murmering words of love and comfort, bouncing him on his hip slightly.

"Shh... I'm here. Daddy's got you."

Harry placed his head on Severus' shoulder and gave a sigh of contentment, his fingers tangling themselves in his father's black locks of hair. Severus chuckled, amused with his son's fascination with his hair. His chuckle earned a soft giggle from the child. Harry hummed, tightening hid grip around Severus' neck and looked at his father sternly.

"No sleep." Severus gave an amused smile but agreed, "No sleep. Do you want to meet some people?"

Harry considered this for a moment.

"Toys?"

Severus rolled his eyes fondly, and spoke softly to please his son.

"Yes. Toys." Severus handed proud looking Harry his stuffed stag, and carried him out to the family room. Smiling to himself when he sees the look of awe that pass over his guests faces at the sight of his son.

"Harry, this is Grr and Fee. Can you stay here with them whilst I go grab your toys?" Harry's green eyes loo up warily as his father sets him down gently on the soft gray carpet that lay beside the sofa.

"Um.. b-back?" Severus pecks his forehead and whispered words of assurance that he would come back. Harry seemed to accept this and nodded happily. Severus looked to Sirius and Remus to ask if they would be alright, but they were to busy staring at the oblivious child playing at their feet.

* * *

"So why 'Grr' and 'Fee'?" Remus asked once Severus re-entered the room with an armful of toys. After placing them next to Harry, Severus turned and sat back down in the seat he was formerly residing in. Pouring himself a cuppa, he looked at his son.

"Aren't you going to introduce them," He motioned to Sirius and Remus. "to your friends?" Harry nodded and stood up on wobbly legs. Carrying a few of his plushies, he toddled over to Remus and set them down on his lap. Harry then proceeded to climb up onto Sirius' lap.

"I'm Had'ran. Who're you?" He looked up expectantly at Sirius.

"I'm Sirius and that is Remus. But you can call us Padfoot and Moony, if you'd like!" Sirius' face looked like it was about to crack. Harry smiled.

"Kay." He reached over and grabbed a big black plushy in the shape of a dog from Remus' lap. "This Fee." He put it in front of Sirius' face and waited for the man to inspect it.

Severus watched closely, waiting for- there it was. A sign of recognition flashed across the mutt's face. Harry then passed the toy to Remus and grabbed a large furry brown wolf.

"This Grr." He shoved it at Sirius and grabbed two more. "An' this Belle an' this Der."

* * *

 _I just want to apologize for the length of my chapters so far, I know they're short. But trust me, they do get longer. Anyways, besides that, tell me what you think! I love criticism. So, tell me. Love it? Hate it? Favourite colour? Fav Food? Movie? Comment anything! My favourite colour is green btw, just in case you wanted to know :)_

 _Thank you so much xx ~B_


End file.
